My Miracle
by Vhy-GE
Summary: KYUSUNG! Hanya ada dua cara menjalani hidup ini. Pertama, tidak percaya sama sekali pada keajaiban. Dan kedua, semua yang terjadi adalah sebuah keajaiban. Hurt/comfort/Romance/life/-


**Tiga FF baru Vhy telah dihapus FFn, dan ini..Vhy publish lagi ^^**

**Summary :**

Hanya ada dua cara menjalani hidup ini. Pertama, tidak percaya sama sekali pada keajaiban. Dan kedua, semua yang terjadi adalah sebuah keajaiban.

.

**Vhy**presents :

**My Miracle**

**(**request by : Kim Jiwoon a.k.a ndahclouds**)**

**~Maaf ya, baru bisa publish sekarang~**

***BOW***

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Cho Kyu Hyun**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE (VHY)!**

**.**

RATED : '**AMAN**'

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

ONE SHOOT

**.**

Warning : **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos** –pasti..ada aja –, **POOR EYD**, **alur ****NGGA JELAS**, **general LIFE** –not as SUPERJUNIOR member-

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI****.**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

* * *

Seorang _yeoja_ dengan surai hitam legam sebahu melangkah perlahan menuju rumah kediaman bergaya Eropa modern. Ia memastikan bahwa mobilnya telah ia kunci dan pagar rumahnya telah ditutup dengan menoleh ke belakang.

Rasa letih mendera tubuhnya, padahal yang ia lakukan seharian ini hanyalah berada di butik dan memulai merajut sebuah _sweater_ untuk musim dingin bulan depan.

Langkah pertamanya ke dalam rumah itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Ada yang membuat tapakan kakinya mengganjal.

Sebuah kotak kecil berada di bawah telapak kakinya. Ia menunduk untuk memastikan apa itu.

Ia mencoba membuka kotak kecil itu, dan menemukan selembar kertas di dalamnya.

"_Dasar sok pintar! Aku bukannya tak bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu! Aku hanya sedang tidak mau! Jadi berhenti menggangguku. Dasar Cho Babo!"_

Sederet kalimat itu membuatnya menarik ujung bibirnya, dan menengadah.

"_**Yesung-ah. Ayo kerjakan soal ini di depan." Aku tak membanyangkan namaku yang dipanggil. Setahuku yang namanya di panggil ke depan kelas adalah anak yang tak memperhatikan kelas matematika milik Tan sonsaengnim saja dan ini pertama kalinya untukku yang duduk di kelas dua SMA.**_

"_**Tapi, Saenim**__**. S**__**aya mendengarkan saenim, kok dari tadi." Katakanlah aku berkilah, karena itu mem**__**a**__**ng benar. Ya Tuhan, deretan lambang apa yang ada di depan itu? Aku tak tau sama sekali.**_

"_**Karena itu **__**Yesung**__**-ah. Kau pasti bisa m**__**e**__**ngerjakan**__**nya. K**__**arena kulihat kau memperhatikan saenim dengan baik dari tadi." Jangan tersenyum seperti itu saenim. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?**_

_**Aku tak berniat sedikitpun meninggalkan bangku tersayangku. Tidak. Soal di depan tak membuatku tergoda sedikitun untuk kukerjakan. Apalagi dengan dilihat sekelas penuh anak-anak lain. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Terimakasih.**_

"_**Yesung-ah?" Tan saenim~~. Kenapa engkau tak mengerti juga jika aku tak mau mengerjakan soal itu. Ah..benar juga. Aku rapatkan tanganku ke selangkanganku. Pura-pura ingin pipis tak buruk juga.**_

"_**Gwaencahana?" Aku memasang wajah semenderita mungkin saat Tan saenim mendekat. Ayolah~ saenim~~. Pilih orang **__**l**__**ain saja..pilih orang lain saja...**_

"_**I—itt—itttuu saenim. Saya—saya mau..." Kupastika**__**n**__** sa**__**e**__**nim melihat gelagatku. Dan aku langsung berlari ke luar kelas setelah anggukan di berikan saenim. Aku tak peduli jika satu kelas menertawakanku. Biar saja.**_

"_**Biar saya saja saenim." Aku mend**__**e**__**ngar samar seorang berkata. Aku sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang membuatku kesal. Dia selalu membuatku seperti orang bodoh! Dasar!**_

_**Aku tak bohong jika aku ke toilet, dan pipis. Setelah beberapa lama dan memastikan soal di papan dikerjakan orang lain aku bermaksud kembali ke kelas.**_

_**Tiiingg tiinng ttiiing**_

_**Bel istirahat. Tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar li**__**m**__**a**__**belas menit di kamar**__**mandi t**__**a**__**di. Dan untungnya kelas berakhir. Hahhaa..**_

_**Aku me**__**l**__**angkah dengan langkah percaya diri ke kelas. Kuyakin sudah kosong karena semua anak lebih suka berkumpul di kantin, atau di taman.**_

_**Duukk.**_

_**Aku agak keras membuka pintu dan menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan tanganku. Aku melangkah ke bangku—tunggu. Dia? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini. Huft!**_

_**Tak kusangka masih ada satu orang di kelas. Namja yang sama yang mengerjakan soal di papan menggantikanku. Namja yang membuatku seperti orang bodoh! Namja ikal sadis dan berwajah evil. Hii~~**_

_**Brrak, duuk,,**_

_**Aku duduk agak kasar ke kursiku yang berada di deret ketiga dari depan. Aku merapikan buku matematika yang masih di atas meja, lalu mengambil kamus bahasa inggris dan menaruhnya keras di atas meja.**_

_**Kulihat satu persatu kata yang berderet di sana. Jika aku tak bisa mengalahkannya di hitungan. Aku harus lebih **__**p**__**intar berbahasa. Harus!**_

_**Ssrrkk,,**_

_**Aku mend**__**e**__**ngar langkah kaki di bel**__**a**__**kangku. Itu pasti dia yang beranjak dari deret paling belak**__**a**__**ng kelas. Bahkan suara langkahnya terdengar menyebalkan. Aku terus saja berusaha fokus pada kamus di depanku.**_

_**Dan secara sengaja. SENGAJA. Dia menendang mejaku dan m**__**e**__**mbuatku kaget. Aku langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan bajunya.**_

_**Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, dia tak minta maaf dan malah ber-smirk di hadapanku, lalu melangkah keluar kelas.**_

"_**Dasar sok pintar! Aku bukannya tak bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu! Aku hanya sedang tidak mau! Jadi berhenti menggangguku. Dasar Cho Babo!" aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak menoleh, tapi kuyakin kata-kata itu cukup untuk memakinya. Nanti akan kutambah lagi. Yang lebih kejam. Lihat saja!**_

Yesung makin memasuki rumah. Sejak makian itulah Yesung menemukan harinya tak lepas dari _smirk_ Kyuhyun. Entah karena tak bisa mengerjakan soal, lupa mengerjakan PR, tersandung batu di taman, terlambat ke sekolah karena ketinggalan bis, atau salah mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Ingatan itu memenuhi pikiran Yesung. Entah lelahnya terbang kemana saat mengingat hal-hal yang penuh dengan amarah, gejolak, dan emosi yang menguras perasaannya kala itu mucul ke permukaan. Perasaan itu, Yesung, tak akan melupakannya.

Ini hanyalah sebuah rumah satu lantai, meski tak sederhana. Lampu _classic_, lukisan _classic_, sofa, meja, dan bahkan pintu yang terukir halus bernuansa _classic_ menunjukkan kecintaan sang pemilik akan pesona kuno yang mewah dan sangat tenang.

Yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju deretan anak tangga. Hanya tiga anak tangga yang tepat menuju sebuah pintu besar.

Tersenyum, Yesung tersenyum ketika sebuah aroma menyeruak ke penciumannya. Bau _khas_ orang itu. Bau _khas_ _namja_ rambut ikal yang belum ditemuinya tepat 9 jam yang lalu.

Secarik kertas putih menarik perhatian Yesung untuk mendekati nakas.

Ia membuka lipatan itu, sambil duduk di bibir_ bed_.

"_Apa maksudmu, ha? Kau mau kucincang dan kuberikan potongan tubuhmu itu sebagai makanan ddangkoma?! Ayo kembalikan buku itu! Sini! Kembalikan!"_

_**Aku tak peduli jika perpustakaan itu penuh dengan teriakanku. **__**Bi**__**ar saja semua orang tau. Biar saj**__**a**__**! Cho babo! Babo! Aku menyesal kuliah di sini. Menyesal!**_

_**Dia tak mendengarku dan hanya keluar begitu saja dari perpus dengan tampang tak berodsa setelah menyematkan smirk-nya. Huft!**_

_**Aku keluar dengan gusar. Aku juga tak mempedulikan gelengan dari petugas perpustakaan. Aku tak peduli. Aku mau minum. **__**Aku**__** mau ke kantin!**_

"_**Ada apa, Yesung-ah?" Aku menenukan seorang temanku dud**__**u**__**k, dan aku langsung dud**__**u**__**k di depannya.**_

"_**Si babo itu menukar bukuku. LIHAT!" Kubanting buku itu ke meja, dan menunjuk horor buku sial itu.**_

"_**A**__**pa**__** yang salah?" Haaahh. Aku langsung membuka bagian belakang buku itu, dan menujuk dengan amarah deretan angka yang tertera di jadwal pengembalian buku itu.**_

"_**Lihat! Lihat! Aku baru mengambil buku di perpustakaan. Dan dia sengaja menabrakku. Dia sengaja! Lalu dia menukar bukuku dengan buku sialan ini! Dan parahnya, nomor induk yang tercatat adalah nomor indukku! Nomor indukku! Aku baru saja akan meminjam buku itu, dan apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja buku itu sudah 'kupinjam' dengan tidak berperikebukuan oleh Cho babo itu! HAH!"**_

"_**Sssssttt. Yesung-ah. Kita ini masih mahasiswa baru. Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuat semua orang melihat kita. Lagi pula makin hari kau makin sering bercerita tentang Kyuhyun**__**-ssi**__**."**_

Yesung tak menahan tawanya kali ini. Sekarang, ia bahkan tak menyangka jika sebuah buku bisa membuatnya marah seperti itu. Kini, ia tersenyum tipis, lalu melepas jaket juga _syal_nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu.

Zzrraash..

_Shower_ terbuka, mengguyur seluruh tubuh Yesung. Ia sedikit memijat pundaknya sendiri sambil menggosok tubuhnya dengan busa sambun yang lembut, sendiri.

_Sendiri?_

Yesung tau ia sedang sendiri di rumah ini. Tapi tak terlalu terganggu. Karena memang beginilah rumahnya. Tenang, penuh dengan ketenangan. Dan itulah yang paling Yesung sukai.

Baru ia menyadari ada sebuah _note_ yang mempel di cermin kamar madi.

Tidak ada _text_ di sana. Hanya gambar sebuah pohon _oak_ dengan seorang yang tidur di salah satu cabangnya. Ada seorang lagi di bawah pohon itu. Tangannya menggenggam potongan kertas dan ekspresinya sangat lucu.

"_**Ni\, Ni/, ni-, Niga animnyeon andwae~. Neo eobsida andwae~. Na irokhae.."**_

"_**Suaramu buruk sekali." Sebuah komentar menghentikan nyanyianku. Aku langsung mendongak ke at**__**a**__**s dan menemukan seorang sedang tiduran di at**__**a**__**s dahan. Bagaimana dia naik ke atas?**_

_**Aku mengerutkan alis dan mempoutkan bibirku. Memang suaraku seburuk itu?**_

_**Eomma bilang suaraku bagus. Latihan akan m**__**e**__**mbuat suar**__**ak**__**u lebih indah. Eomma bilang begitu. Dan eomma tak pernah bohong!**_

_**Kucengkeram kertas lirik itu dengan erat. Dan mem**__**a**__**ndangnya yang sedang berusaha turun dari dahan itu.**_

_**Sssrrtt..**_

_**Dia mengambil kertas yang kupegang. Dan melihatnya sebentar. Lalu ia kembalikan lagi dan melangkah menjauhiku. Dua langkah.**_

"_**Niga animnyeon andwae~~ Neo~ eobsida andwae~~. **_**Ambil nada seperti itu." Nyanyian singkatnya membuatku tertegun, dan tanpa menungguku berkomentar, dia pergi begitu saja setelah ber-**_**smirk**_** singkat.**

_**Sial! Sial Sial! Kenapa nyanyiannya begitu lembut dan merdu sekali? Kenapa? Ottokhae?**_

"Dia mencoba untuk mengingatkanku tentang grafik itu." Simpul Yesung dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi, ia menaruh kertas itu di nakas dan mengambil pakaian di lemari. Grafik hubungan mereka.

_Sweater_, celana _jeans_ agak longgar, jaket berwarna coklat lembut dan sebuah _syal_.

Bermaksud mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun, Yesung mencari-cari _hanphone_nya. Tapi ia tak ingat dimana ia menaruh—

_AH! Di mobil_. Ia lupa jika _hanphone_nya masih di dalam mobil.

Yesung berlari ke arah pintu rumah, dan mengambil _handphone_ di _dashboard_.

Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah note di kaca mobil.

_Kencan ke__empat. Kau datang untuk mencari seseorang, bukan untuk melepasnya. ^^_

Yesung mengambil kertas itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, mungkin orang yang meninggalkan _note_ itu masih di sini.

"Seenaknya saja mengganti kalimatku." Gumam Yesung. Ia tersenyum, lalu berlari lagi ke dalam rumah, mengambil kunci mobil, dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil untuk menyalakan mesinnya.

_**Takkan ada kehidupan tanpa ujian. Bahkan Sokrates mengatakan kehidupan tanpa ujian adalah kehidupan yang tak layak di jalani. Satu, dua, tiga. Kau menjalaninya dengan teratur, perlahan, dan penuh dengan kehati-hatian.**_

_**Aku bernafas dengan baik, dan hidup dengan baik, sebatang kara adalah alasanku untuk bekerja sambil belajar apa arti hidup dan untuk apa aku hidup.**_

_**Aku menjalani kehidupan monotonku dengan baik. Mengantar susu dan koran, sekolah, lalu menjadi kasir di caffee, dan setelahnya aku berjaga di sebuah POM bensin hingga lewat tengah malam.**_

_**Tak perlu mengurus hal lain selain diriku sendiri dan buku-buku yang harus kubeli adalah sebuah keberuntungan sekaligus luka. Beruntung aku tak perlu bekerja lebih untuk mengurus hal lain selain diriku, dan mendapat luka karena tak memiliki siapapun. Bahakan untuk sekedar menyapa apa kabar.**_

_**Hingga saat itu. Hingga sebuah tas yang tak snegaja aku injak, dan sang pemiliknya membuatku harus mendongak karena terpeleset saat ia menarik tasnya.**_

_**Untuk pertama kalinya **__**a**__**ku berteriak. Membuka mulut pada orang lain selain diriku sendiri.**_

_**Berteriak, marah, cemberut. Bahkan aku menjadi geli saat mengingat aku bisa melakukan itu di depannya. Di depan namja kulit susu yang kuinjak tasnya.**_

_**Aku bukan siswa yang mencolok. Hanya salah satu dari sekian namja desa yang bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup bagus. Hanya bisa berdiam diri, dan hanya memasang senyum seadanya. Menjadi siswa yang mengandalkan kerumunan untuk bersembunyi dari sekian banyak orang agar tak terlihat. Lalu berharap bahwa kematian akan membawaku bertemu dengan seseorang, setidaknya seseorang yang bisa kusebut seorang yang disampingku. Eomma, Appa, atau dongsaeng. Beri salah satu dari mereka. Tuhan...meski itu harus kudapatkan dengan sebuah kematian sebelum atau sesudahnya.**_

Tessss...

"_Mwoya igo_.." Setetes air mata itu tanpa ijin mengalir.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kim Yesung?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil merapat ke pinggir jalanan. Ia memutuskan untuk sejenak berhenti. Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu. Ia ingin mengingat siapa dirinya. Tunggu.

"_**Bodoh!" Namja itu berjalan meninggalkanku.**_

"_**Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Semua sudah terjadi!" Namja itu mengambil piala pecah itu, dan membuangya.**_

"_**Berhentilah bersikap konyol, dan makanlah ini!" Namja itu membungkam mulutku dengan sepotong roti.**_

"_**Kau sedang merayuku dengan air mata?" Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya di hadapanku, mengacak rambutku, lalu ia berlalu.**_

"_**Kau hanya perlu diam. Aku akan menciummu sekrang." Dengan lembut namja itu membuatku mendongak, membuatku melihat alis tebal dengan matanya yang tajam tapi membuatku sangat nyaman, tangan hangatnya memelukku, dengan wajahnya yang mendenkat. Kau memejamkan mataku. Menuruti perkataannya untuk hanya diam. Dan menerima ciuman pertamaku, ciuman terhangat yang pernah kurasakan, pelukan seseorang selalu kuinginkan.**_

_**Jika aku harus mati hari itu, bahkan karena kesalahannya, aku baik-baik saja, Tuhan. Aku sungguh baik-baiknya.**_

"_**Ingin mencoba tidur denganku?" tanya itu membuatku bungkam. Bukan karena takut. Entah bagaimana ia mengubahku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Bahkan tanya seperti itu, aku tak takut sama sekali. Karena...aku tau...aku telah mengubah pemikiran negatifku akan segala sesuatu. Dan m**__**e**__**ngubahnya menjadi..**_

"_**Kau mau mati, eoh?" Sebuah perkataan yang hanya**__**berlalu. **__**Sebuah perkataan yang sederhana. Hanya sekedar basa-basi. Dan kata basa-basi itu, aku baru menemukannya...setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan namja itu.**_

Ddrrrtt…

Mesin itu menyala lagi setelah beberapa saat mati. Yesung kembali menuju ke arah barat dengan kecepatan yang membuatnya nyaman. Mebiarkan potongan- potongan ingatan itu memenuhi dirinya. Membiarkan semuanya teringat oleh dirinya sendiri.

_**Ucapannya tak pernah mejadi sebuah hal yang manis. Tapi, dalam setiap pahitnya perkataan atau tanyanya, entah bagaimana aku hanya merasakan manis, manis, bagaimana bisa. Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila.**_

_**Aku sangat bersyukur ketika dia ada di sampingku, dan aku meyakini, bahwa ini hanya sementara. Jadi, aku tak pernah berpikir dengan jauh apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia datang dengan membawa cincin. Aku bahkan tak berani untuk memikirkannya. Bahkan untuk berpikir untuk membayangkannya pun aku tak pernah.**_

_**Dan malam itu, dia datang membawa sepasang cincin puntih, berlutut dan mengatakan kalimat terpahit yang pernah kudengar.**_

"_**Jangan bertindak sok bijaksana, dan terima aku." Haaaahh. Aku merasa aku akan mati bersama kalimat itu. Menusukku di bagian diriku yang menyuruhku untuk menolaknya. Tapi, dengan kesakitan itu, aku menganggukkan kepala, dan meneteskan sebuah airmata. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku bahagia.**_

"_**Saya bersedia." Kata itu adalah kata terakhirku sebelum ia membungkamku dengan bibir lembutnya. Sebuah gereja dengan hiasan bunga dan beberapa orang di deretan depan.**_

_**Dan semua orang yang berada di deretan itu sekarang adalah...**_

"_**Mereka keluargamu sekarang." Kata yang kuharapkan selama 17 tahun terakhir hidupku dikatakan dengan nada datar ala namja di sampingku. Bagiku, bagi seorang seperti aku, kata itu adalah kata termanis yang pernah kudengar.**_

"_**Hammaman."**__(trans : Sekali lagi.)__** Permintaan pertamaku keluar dengan airmataku.**_

"_**Sekali lagi. Katakan lagi." Aku mengulangnya, menggenggam erat lengan namja tegap yang ada di sampingku di altar.**_

"_**Peluk saja mereka." Katanya sambil menggandengku mendekat ke deretan orang-orang itu.**_

"_**Kemari Sungie~. Sini, peluk eomma."**_

_**Sekali lagi, karena namja itu, aku menduduki sebuah kursi di salah satu tempat. Tempat sebuah keluarga duduk. Eomma, appa, nuuna. Aku mendapatkan semua itu dengan hanya mengataan 'aku bersedia' bersama dengan namja itu. Sungguh luar biasa. Namja itu….Namja itu…**_

Duukk,,

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan Yesung telah berada di luar. Ombak itu sangat indah di sore seperti ini. Matahari merah yang bersiap tidur menyapanya dengan hangat beriringan dengan angin yang berhembus kencang.

"_**Jangan memasang wajah burukmu di saat aku harus dihibur." Bahkan ketika dokter menyatakan ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di kepalanya, dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik, dia masih mengumpatiku dan menyuruhku membaca buku, dan menonton tv.**_

"_**Aku akan mengambil baju-bajuku dan kembali ke sini. Dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi, jadi tolong jaga dia sebentar, Uisa." Kalimat itu yang benar-benar kudengar terakhir kali. Aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, ketika melihat pintu titu tertutup dengan dia yang telah berada di baliknya.**_

_**Sudah kubilang padamu Tuhan, KAU hanya perlu membawaku pergi! Jangan usik seseorang yang ada di sampingku!**_

_**KAU tak mau mendengarku?**_

_**KAU tak mau mendengarku, TUHAN?**_

_**Aku pergi ke gereja, Aku berdoa dengan khusuk tiap kali aku datang. Aku tak pernah melewatkan peringatan hari besar-Mu dan tak pernah mengeluh.**_

_**Bukankah aku sudah bersyukur?**_

_**Jangan mempermainkanku TUHAN! **_

_**JAgan pernah Tuhan. Aku mohon Tuhan. KAu mohon Tuhan. AKu mohon. Aku mohon.**_

_**Jangan ambil dia. Jangan ambil seseorang itu! KAU INGIN NYAWA?**_

_**Aku punya!**_

_**KAU ingin otak yang harus digerogoti kanker itu? Aku punya! AKU PUNYA! Aku akan memberikannya.**_

_**AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA!**_

_**JADI….JADI BIARKAN DIA HIDUP! BIARKAN DIA SEHAT!**_

_**TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

"Aku tak menyesali, ketika aku berteriak pada-Mu, Tuhan. Aku tak menyesal." Yesung bergumam, memandang matahari yang hanya tinggal setengahnya. Tersenyum remeh pada ombak yang melambai, mengajaknya untuk mendekat.

Dan Yesung melangkan mendekati ombak-ombak itu, selangkah, dua langkah. Ia biarkan kakinya bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir. Butirannya membuat Yesung merasakan dingin yang menghangatkan. Meski, Pasir itu membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk berjalan.

Tepat di batas ombak itu menyentuhnya, ia berdiri. Melihat kakinya yang mulai basah karena air laut yang mulai pasang. Ia menunduk, menunduk, meneteskan air mata.

Ia terluka, sangat terluka. Dan ia membiarkan luka itu terbuka makin lebar. Tak apa. Untuk kali ini, biarkan luka itu terbuka lebar.

Ssrt..

Tanpa disadarinya sebuah mantel tebal telah berada di atas pundaknya. Seorang _namja_ tegap tinggi datang tanpa kata. Namja itu tersenyum singkat, lalu ikut menatap ombak.

"Kyu~."

"Hem? Kau kedinginan?" Yesung hanya menggeleng saat melihat tatapan penuh khawatir Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang membuatnya langsung menggeleng, dan langsung memeluk _namja_ tampan bersurai ikal itu. Menikmati kehangatan yang sangat ia sukai. Kehangat seoseorang yang ia cintai.

"Menyuruhku kesini? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin bertemu."

"Bukankah kau harus melakukan operasi besok?" Yesung mendongak, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Lalu mencium sekilas _namja_ imut di depannya.

"Ya."

Mereka hanya saling menatap setelahnya.

"AAaaaauuuu.." Kyuhyun langsung melangkah mundur dengan memegangi perutnya yang dicubit keras oleh Yesung.

"YA!" Teriakan Kyuhyun yang tak terprediksi Yesung memebuatnya syok, dan terpaku.

Kyuhyun yang menyadi bahawa diriny baru saja berteriak, melangkah mendenkati Yesung yang memandangnya takut.

"HHaaa, Jangan mengagetkanku. Heem?" Kalimat Kyuhyun terucap ketika ia membawa Yesung kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku datang ke pantai bukan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, tapi melepasnya." Kalimat Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Itu kalimat yang yang kubuat. Jangan mengganti seenaknya!" Lanjut Yesung dengan anda kesal.

"Berniat melepasku?" Pertanyaan itu mendapat cubitan perut dari Yesung, tapi kali ini lebih lembut.

"Ganti kalimat itu. Aku tak menyukainya." Kalimat Kyuhyun meluncur lagi.

Jika semua orang meninggalkannya, dan pantai adalah tempatnya untuk melepaskan segalanya, semua, maka Kyuhyun ingin menjadikan tempat yang sama untuk mengukir sebuah kebahagian. Tempat yang sama, luka dan bahagia. Mereka selalu berdampingan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Semua…akan baik-baik saja.

"_Shireo!_" Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan ia berlari membentangkan tangannya. Membiarkan angin menerpanya, melepas semuanya –ah _ani_. Ia membiarkan angin tau bahwa ia bahagia. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada angin, hangatnya tempat ini. Hangatnya semua ini.

Hap!

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, dan membawanya melayang berputar. Lalu Membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertindih Yesung di atas pasir.

Sssrrt..

Kyuhyun memutar dirinya, membuatnya berada di atas tubuh Yesung bersangga satu tangan dan lututnya, tangan yang lainnya menjadi alas kepala Yesung di atas pasir.

"Ingin mencoba tidur denganku?" Tatapan menggoda itu membuat Yesung tertunduk. Mata itu membuat katanya tersendat, dan tak beraturan.

Chhuu~~~

Tanpa peringatan bibir itu melumat bibir Yesung dan membuatnya basah dengan cinta, membawa Yesung menikmatinya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan membiarkan lidah mereka saling bicara yang bertukar rasa. Membiarkan segalanya melebur menjadi cairan cinta yang bisa mereka kecap bersama. Membiarkan-

"Aahhh…" Lenguhan itu lepas dengan sebuah hasrat baru yang keluar.

"Euunggh…cukk—kkup." Tangan Yesung menekan dada Kyuhyun untuk tepat dalam posisinya. Menjauh dari dirinya.

"Besok, jam empat pagi, kau ada operasi, sebagai dokter yang bertugas, kau harus istirahat, dan-"

Chuu~~~

"Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang. Chhuu~~~."

"Eummpphh…..Kyuu~~~."

_Aku tak menyesal telah berteriak adamu Tuhan, karena dengan itu, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya, KAU hanya sedang mengujiku, hanya sedang membuatku lebih mencintai dan lebih berterimaksih pada-MU, terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih. Aku bersyukur KAU biarkan dia sembuh dari penyakitnya, aku bahagia kau biarkan dia berada di sisiku. __Tuhan, Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Ini semua adalah keajaiban._

* * *

**KEUT**

**VHY *FORMAL DEEP BOW***

"**Jwesonghamnida. Hanya ini yang bisa Vhy buat."**

**Gamsahamnida~ *DEEP BOW***


End file.
